The Present
by SupremeT
Summary: Frieza and his slave is going to Cooler's Birthday party, but his slave doesn't know what the present is.
1. Chapter 1

"After you're done washing the garments I want you to clean the house up and make dinner

_**THE PRESENT**_

"After you're done washing the garments I want you to clean the house up and make dinner." Frieza said before leaving. Zarbon who has been up for hours fell on the floor and went to sleep. He knew doing that would be very dangerous but he couldn't hold himself up any longer; Zarbon was a present by King Cold for a Frieza's birthday a couple of years ago. He is Frieza's slave for eternity. Hours later Zarbon was woken by the front door slammed shut. He quickly got up from the floor and tried to make up an excuse for why his chores weren't done. "Zarbon!" Frieza yelled in a daunting voice. Zarbon came from out the laundry room. "Yes Frieza." Zarbon said showing his green eyes. "That's remarkably cute; you're not getting away with it this time. Why isn't this house clean and where's my dinner?" Frieza asked balling his fist up and demanding for some answers. "Well Frieza you had me up all night doing work around the house and in fell asleep, please don't hit me." "Please don't hit me." Frieza mocked. "You see if I don't punish you then you're not going to know your place and you're going to do this again." Frieza said slapping Zarbon to the floor then repeatedly punching him. You're just going to do it again and again! Frieza yelled with every punch. Frieza was done tormenting Zarbon and dragged him to the bedroom. Zarbon was so weak and in pain that he couldn't move. This obviously wasn't the first time he was repeatedly beaten over and over by Frieza. He was getting use to the hits and they didn't hurt as much until Frieza and cooler begun training twice a week with each other. They were spending lots of time together but they are brothers. Hours after being beaten Zarbon had finally gain enough strength to take a cold shower. He was still weaken even the cold drips of water from the shower was hurting him. Closing his eyes and washing the stress away, he felt his energy be given back to him. Frieza who was watching him bathe the whole time decided that he wanted to wash some stress away too. He quietly got in the shower without Zarbon noticing and watched Zarbon begin to scrub his legs and feet. Frieza gazed at the soap falling down off Zarbon's body and he had an easy entrance. …"Aww!" Zarbon moaned when he felt Frieza enter him. Frieza lifted him up by the chest and slammed into him. "Ah!" Zarbon whined letting Frieza know that it was pleasuringly painful. Frieza began slamming him and twisting Zarbon's hard nipples. "D-don't do that." Zarbon whispered softly. Frieza sniggered and carried Zarbon to the bed. When they reached the bed Frieza slammed into him a few more times then released him self. "I'm sorry Zarbon…about early don't take it personal you just have to obey me when I tell you to do something, you know how the rules go." Frieza said holding Zarbon in his arms. Zarbon completely ignored everything Frieza said, he like when Frieza begged to forgive him but he knew that Frieza only apologized when he wanted to be the sensitive one. They were like in an abusive relationship but only a bit different. "So…you're going to ignore me?" Frieza asked. Zarbon sighed. "Oh my, we just got the bed all wet." Frieza said after realizing it. "No you just got the bed all wet." Zarbon said in his mind. "Do you want me to change the sheets Master?" Zarbon asked being smart. He asked before Frieza ordered him to. "Don't test me…yes change the sheets and put some clothes on." Frieza said getting off the bed so Zarbon can take the sheets. After putting some clothes on Zarbon changed the sheets and got back into bed, he went to sleep a few seconds later, so did Frieza.

The next morning… "Zarbon wake up" Frieza said. This was very strange because Zarbon was the one who had to wake Frieza up in the morning. Zarbon climbed out of bed. "Guess what?" "What?" Zarbon asked rubbing his sore eyes. "We're going to cooler's birthday party today." Zarbon's eyes immediately stop hurting and they lit up, he hadn't been outside in months Frieza always wanted him to stay inside all the time. He was always possessive. "Really?" Zarbon asked thinking Frieza was joking around. "Really, see I'm not mean all the time, this is a present from me to you." Frieza said before laughing. "What's so funny?" "Nothing we're just going to have so much fun today." He said then going to the bathroom. Zarbon wanted to look good he brushed his teeth at least four times and he straighten his hair. "Zarbon come on it's time."


	2. The Present Chapter 2 The Arrival

The Present-Chapter 2- The Real Present

_**Created By: Supreme T**_

_**Sorry all my fans, I have been busy getting drunk and crashing up my car. But I'm find now and ready to entertain again! **_

_**The Present-Chapter 2- The Arrival**_

"_**Since it's only a couple of miles away. We should fly there." **_

_**Frieza said lifting himself off the ground. Zarbon against Frieza. **_

_**"Ok it will be faster."**_

_** Zarbon said also lifting off the ground. **_

_**They took off.**_

_** On the way there Frieza's cell phones rung, he answered it.**_

_** "This is Lord Frieza…**_

_**I knew it was you…**_

_**ha ha ha**__**…**_

_**Yeah he's coming**__**…**_

_**I know…**_

_**this is going to be a thrill…**_

_**I'll see you there."**_

_** Frieza said hanging up the phone and gazing at Zarbon to see if he was looking, he was.**_

_** "May I ask who was that?"**_

_** Zarbon asked out of curiously. **_

_**"That was Cooler he's eager to see you."**_

_** Frieza said chortling.**_

_** "Oh we forgot to get a gift for him." **_

_**Zarbon said. **_

_**"I got it cover I already put both of our names on it." **_

_**"Well where is it? I don't see you carrying anything." **_

_**"That's because I'm having it delivered to Cooler's house right now."**_

_** Frieza said beginning to get annoyed with Zarbon's questions. **_

_**Moments later they arrived. **_

_**The door was wide open with a big sign saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCE COOLER The music was from the inside was enormously loud. **_

_**"come on let's go in." Frieza said leading Zarbon in. they looked around and seen no one. **_

_**"Where is everyone?" **_

_**Zarbon asked disappointed. **_

_**"I don't know we're probably early; let's check to see if he's in his room"**_

_** Frieza said going up the stairs.**_

_** Zarbon thought it was rude to walk around some one house when they weren't there but the door was open and it was verified that someone was home. **_

_**Also knowing that cooler was frieza's brother made him feel better following Frieza up the stairs.**_

_** They went in cooler's bedroom.**_

_** "Cooler are you in here?" Frieza asked.**_

_** The room was silent. **_

_**"Stay here I'm going to check the other spare rooms.**_

_** Zarbon stayed behind and sat on cooler's bed to wait….. **_


End file.
